Relationship Questions
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Lilly has some questions for the happy couple. What will happen after Michael finds something about Mia that he didn't know about? Set after Princess in Waiting


_Saturday April 1__st__, Lilly's Bathroom, 12:00 P.M._

Why am I friends with Lilly, I mean really. I came over to hang with my boyfriend, but, I got roped into working on _Lilly Tells it like it is_.

So here's what happened.

I buzzed Lilly's apartment and Michael let me in. So, when I was at her door, Michael opened the door, smiling like he always is when he sees me, then was pushed aside by Lilly.

"I need your help." She said, okay, more like stated

"I was going to hang with Mich…" but that's as far as I got before dragged to Lilly's room.

"Help!" I called to my boyfriend, but, there's nothing he could do.

The next thing I knew I was helping Lilly pick her next topic.

"I'm stuck between bugging couples to get the juice about their relation…ship…" She looked at me

"Oh no…" I said

"Come on! Please!" she said

"NO!" I yelled, then running out

Michael just gave me a look, like 'Why am I dating a crazy girl?' and I ran into the bathroom.

So that's how I ended up here… great… I really don't know why I'm friends with her…

_Saturday April 1__st__, 3:00 P.M., My room._

Well… I still don't know why I'm friends with Lilly, and I don't know why I'm dating Michael!

He's supposed to take my side! He's my boyfriend.

He thought it was a good idea.

At least that's what he told me when he broke into the bathroom and found me writing in my journal.

"What happened now?" he asked

"Lilly wants us on her show." I told him

"For?" he asked

"Something about relationships…" I explained "about getting the 'juicy facts' out of them."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

I looked at him in horror. Really? Being quizzed by your best friend is one thing, but when said best friend is quizzing you about your relationship with her brother is a whole another level of creep.

And when I told Michael that, he rolled his eyes

"Come on Mia. Let's do it. I mean, Lilly will never stop bugging you about it if you do…"

I looked down and he reached out his hand for me. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, then we walked out to the living room.

"Okay," said Lilly, who already set up her camera "Sit on the couch," so we did "Hold hands like you guys love each other…" I rolled my eyes

"Lilly, why can't you ask someone else to do this?" I asked

"Oh right, I'll just ask one of our _many_ friends with boyfriends."

"Just ask Boris to do it…" I said

Lilly laughed "Right,"

I pouted and Michael kissed my cheek

"Save it for the camera…" ordered Lilly

"Fine…" I said "Let's get this over with…"

"Action!" She said

Michael and I smiled and Lilly started to question us.

"Who asked who out?" she asked

"I did…" said Michael

"How?"

"He told me he loved me at a dance…" I stated

"That's so cute, I could barf…" she said "Who kissed who first?"

"Again, I did…" stated Michael

"This one is for you Mia," she gave me a look "How many guys have you kissed?"

Michael looked at me and I stared at my best friend wide eyed.

"Uh…" I said "Two…"

"Who were they?"

I blushed "Josh Richer and Michael…"

"You kissed Josh?" he asked

"Uh, yeah…" I said, redder than a tomato "I thought you knew…"

"Uh… no, I didn't…"

"Uh, next question…" said Lilly

"No, not _next question_." Said Michael, still looking at me "You kissed _Josh_!"

"Yes, well, not really. He kissed me to get his picture in the newspaper."

"He's still your first kiss!" exclaimed Michael

"What? You thought I would wait my whole life for you to finally get the balls to kiss me?"

"This is awesome!" said Lilly, but I pretended I didn't hear her

"You thought I would wait for you to make a move?" I asked

"Well…" he said "Yes…"

"Oh…" said Lilly, in mock pain "Not the right answer…"

I stood up and ran out of the house, Lars right behind me.

So I've been in here for the past two hours, crying, eating cookie dough, and ignoring my mother's pleas to let her come in.

Maybe I should check my e-mail… that'll make me feel better…

_Saturday, April 1__st__, 4:00 P.M. My bedroom_

It didn't help… time for more cookie dough…

_Sunday, April 2__nd__, 3:00 A.M., my bedroom_

Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean, Michael has never had an eye for another girl, while I, had eyes for Josh when I was too blind to see that Michael loved me.

I'm over-reacting… I'll say sorry tomorrow…

_Sunday, April 2__nd__, 9:00 A.M., the loft_

He's not picking up! I know for a face that he's up at 7 each morning for a run with his dog. WHY ISN'T HE PICKING UP!

Oh God! Its Judith isn't it… HE'S PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH JUDITH RIGHT NOW, FORGETTING HIS LOVE FOR ME!

I have to try again…

Lilly picked up this time

"What do you want POG?" she asked

"Is your brother sleeping with Judith or not? Tell me, I can take it…"

"What? Mia? You have one little fight and you think he's sleeping with some girl who has a boyfriend?"

"Then, is your brother there? I need to talk to him?"

"No, he isn't…" I was about to say something when she cut me off "And no, he's not sleeping with Judith."

I kept my mouth shut

"Look, it's way too early for any human to up, and I don't care about your relationship problems…"

"You were yesterday!" I exclaimed

"Whatever, I need more sleep…" She hung up and I just stared at the phone in shock.

He _is _sleeping with Judith. I knew it…

Uh, someone's at the door, I don't want to talk to anyone right now…

_Sunday, April 2__nd__, 12:00 P.M. Ray's Pizza kitchen_

Bobby is letting me write here because the bathroom is being used.

I have the best boyfriend ever! Turns he hasn't slept with Judith… EVER!

You know the person at the door, it was Michael, with a dozen red roses.

"Michael?" I asked, shocked at the sight of him

"Hey…" he said "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday…"

I smiled a little "Are those for me?" I asked

"No, they're for Fat Louie, you dork…" he snipped "Of course they're for you…"

I took them and smiled wider. "Thank you…"

"I shouldn't have overreacted. I mean, I know you'd be cool if I told you I kissed Judith Gershner." He stated and I gave him a look "Which I didn't…" He said a little too quickly, but I brushed it off. "I mean, it's only Josh. It's not like you love him or anything… right."

I smiled "I don't love him… I love you though…"

He smiled and then kissed me.

Then he took me on a very nice date, which I don't think anything could top this!

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!

MT and MM forever in love!

* * *

**This is my first try at a Princess Dairies fanfic! I know Michael is a little OOC, but whatever, it's my story, I'll do what I want with him :). Anyway, did you see all the signs I put in! The first one to PM all the signs will get a shout out in the next story I write! I own nothing, Meg Cabot owns everything, I just own the plot. **


End file.
